battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pitfall Zone
Pitfall Zone '''is the fifth stage in Jail Break Tunnel. Battleground Director Kurosawah and The Face appear as bosses. Five THE SLOTHs appear as support. Note that after 15 minutes, 3 Assassin Bears will spawn, but they are killable by the Cat Cannon. Wait until all 3 are on the field to fire. Strategies No matter what strategy you use, at the start of the battle, get the 5 sloths to be around the same position by spamming Crazed Macho so that the sloths will get attacked together. Strategy 1 For another strategy, try this. '''Lineup: Mohawk Cat, a Wall Cat (True Form recommended), Another meatshield (Preferably Crazed Macho or Crazed Wall), Dragon Cat (True Form optional but recommended), Bahamut, and any other ranged units '''Items: '''Rich Cat, Sniper The Cat Start off by spamming all your meatshields after the Face and Sloths spawn. Then slowly spawn Dragon Cat. If The Face is in front, The Sloths will attack your meatshields, keeping them away from your Dragons. The Face here has an attack of 40,000 and a health of 2 million. It is the most buffed Face in the current version of the game. Normally, The Face isn't much of a problem. However, due to the short length of this stage and sloths, they can easily reach your base. But don't be discouraged. Keep the sloths and face away from your Dragons. After a while, The Face will be knocked back. This may mess you up. If you get messed up, keep spamming your meatshields. The Face has less range than The Sloths, so he should eventually get in front. After a while, The Face will die, and Director Kurosawah will spawn. Kill the Sloths quickly, because Kurosawah here has a damage of 37,000. Once all The Sloths die, Director Kurosawah will be easy to kill, no support enemies. Alternate version If you do not have King Dragon Cat, use regular Dragon Cat. This strategy is very similar, but you have to try and kill The Face as SLOW as possible. If you do this right, when you kill The Face, Ms. Sign will spawn instead of Kurosawah. Next, get all The Sloths, as well as Ms. Sign, behind the base. If you do this right, they will all be trapped behind the base, the Assassin Bears and Kurosawah will NEVER spawn, and you will win. Important to note: Try to keep The Face and Sloths as close to the enemy base as possible. This minimizes the chance of killing them before they get behind the base. Strategy 2 No true forms required, many many Ubers included Lineup: Macho cat +4, Wall cat +3, paris cat 25, castaway cat 25, Bahamut 20, Megidora 19, valkyrie 20, ganesha 18, peach angels 16. (Paris, castaway, and peach angels are not required but can help) Start the battle by spamming your meatshields to stall the sloths and face as you upgrade your worker cat to level 5, once you reach 5 save up cash and send out ganesha, if used correctly ganesha should be out of the range of the face and sloths, but is hitting them both. Once the sloths die, director kurosama should spawn, use the same strategy, but also add in Bahamut as you continue spawning ganesha to slowly damage the face and Kurosawah, make sure the face stays infront of Kurosawah so your damage dealers arend killed by kurosawah. If they ever are send out megidora to push back the face and damage Kurosawah. By the time your damage dealers are back up the face should be infront of Kurosawah once more. Once you kill everything spam all units, as the assasin bears will start spawning soon. Strategy 3 Cat lineup: 2 spammers/meatshields (I used Gato Amigo for its knockback and Crazed Wall for its speed), Ramen Cat or Jiangshi Cat, Plane Cat (or Robocat if you have True Form), Valkyrie Cat (optional, true form can stun enemies when they are about to attack if you get lucky), Hacker Cat, Bahamut Cat, any uber with long range (you can beat it without one, but it helps a lot). Start by spamming your two shields to stall. You will be doing this the whole battle. Upgrade your wallet one or two times. Save your cannon. When you have enough money, send Bahamut. If the face/the sloths are about to attack while Bahamut is vulnerable, fire your cannon. By the time your Bahamut dies you should have damaged the enemies a bit, now send out your ranged uber (I used Majestic Zeus). If your meatshields don't falter, the face won't be able to hit your uber. Every once in a while, send some Ramen or Jiangshi for extra damage. Now keep spamming meatshields as always and save for Hacker Cat. Keep on repeating the cycle of Bahamut, uber, Hacker (the order isn't too important) until the sloths are dead. Keep in mind that the sloths have 3 knockbacks each and the face has 2, this will help you keep track of your progress. Once Kurosawah spawns the sloths should be dead or close to dead. Using the money from the sloths, upgrade your wallet a bit more and start spamming everything. Your plane cats/robocats should knockback Kurosawah before he gets to attack while your Bahamut/uber/Hacker/Valkyrie damage him. Since no other enemies come after Kurosawah, money can be a problem after a while. If you're short on money, spam your two shields. remeber to keep track of time, since Assassin Bears spawn after 15 minutes. If you're lucky you can win before they spawn, but if they do, kill them with your cannon. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s18.html Category:Sub-chapter 18 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels